


Innocence lost.

by booklover4eva (orphan_account)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4269096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/booklover4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After multiple sessions with Archie, Regina decides to write down her experiences in the form of poetry</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys :) so this is just two chapters dealing with Regina and her emotions.  
> hope you enjoy it x

I was so young when it all started.

Too young when my innocence departed.

Every time i close my eyes, his grunts and laboured breathing.

Wormed its way into my tired dreaming.

Made me cry out for you, my guard.

But you were'nt there as he took me hard.

And I slowly learned you are never there.

To wipe away my tears and comb my hair.

To tell me it's going to be ok and i'm loved.

To keep me safe from the man who hugged 'til it hurt.

How nice it must be to protect.

As you did to him and made me feel seperate.

Like I was a liar and that i'd gone mad.

You cut my heart out and crushed the love i had.

'Til there was nothing left but an ache.

A feeling of dispair that quickly turned to hate.

My mother if you ever deserved the right to call me yours.

It is now lost in my darkness forever more.


	2. She was the one

Her eyes are as deep as the sea itself.

To look too long is a danger to my health.

Her lips touch mine as soft as a feather.

And then i know she has me forever.

Her hair is more golden than the sun.

She need look for no rivals for she has none.

Her voice it sends tremors through my body.

To continue any longer would be folly.

Alas! Cruel fate gives one last twist.

We are parted and my memory of her fades to mist.

And that which i gave while i was young.

Has now returned to me, cold and numb.

I turned my back on all the world for she was

The One.


End file.
